It's So Pretty Down Here
by RoleModel2
Summary: A post Untethered Fic. BA


Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did…Alex and Bobby would've shown more signs of being in love then usual. ;)

My other alias is ValleyoftheShado[w.

Yeah so enjoy!!

B/A pairing of course.

_It's so pretty down here…it might move you to tears._

Bobby stood in the middle of Times Square surrounded by people but completely alone. The only family he had left—he had just as soon abandoned hours before. His job was hanging on by a thread, and not only was he alone, he was lost. No where to go and no where to head, no directions, no sign from god, nothing. Bobby looked up into the bright lights that surrounded him; people busily and happily laughed as they casually strolled passed him.

A small rumble could be heard from his pocket, causing Bobby to glance down at his vibrating jacket. He pulled it out slowly to reveal a brightly light LCD screen with the word's saying 'Eames Cell'. Bobby sighed, and took a deep breath before answering, "Hello."

Alex Eames smiled softly at the sound of her partner's voice, "Hey…it's me."

Bobby closed his eyes, as if in pain, "I know."

"Where are you?" Alex asked quietly as she got into her car. She heard him breath and awaited his answer patiently.

"In the middle of Time Square." Bobby mumbled standing still. Everything around him moved quickly, but the conversation he held moved so slowly.

"The Captain just called me…" Alex started carefully, the moment she heard Bobby was suspended, it was like someone punched her, straight in her chest.

"So you know?" Bobby asked as more of a statement rather than a question. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was to bring Alex into his family's mess. She had enough to deal with on her own.

Alex satin her car, letting a few moments of silence pass as she tried to gather a sensible response, but all that came out was a simple, "Yeah," in a small whisper, barely audible. Everything seemed so fragile in these moments, like the sound of her voice raising would shatter the small world they were living in.

"Alex---"Bobby sighed, his voicing faltering. He couldn't trust himself to speak; his emotions were so raw, so bare, that anything could break him. "I'm sorr—"

Alex cut him off before her could finish," Stay there I'm on my way."

Bobby didn't argue he didn't have the heart, to be honest; he needed her, just as his friend, his partner, anything. "Okay."

"Meet me in Central Park." Alex state turning on her car. It might have been the longest drive of her life, or the shortest, and either way she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to Bobby, no matter what consequences lay ahead of her. She only had cared about her career in the beginning, but as years past, the only thing that mattered was the connection between her and Bobby, regardless of what the NYPD felt.

Bobby was leaning against a tree staring into the dark abandoned park when Alex finally arrived. It was 1:30 in the morning by the time she had parked her car, but time seem to have stopped, nobody cared about the minutes that flooded the world impatiently, all that mattered was the two people standing the Central Park, broken, lost, and confused.

Alex got out of her car, and immediately a shiver ran down her spine as the cold New York air bled against her neck. Jacketless she made her way to the dark figure she new was Bobby, who never turned to acknowledge her existence.

"Hey." Alex whispered standing next to him. Bobby continued to stare out at the empty park, letting moments if not minutes pass before Alex gathered herself to speak again, "How did you get all the way out to Times Square?"

Bobby closed his eyes, remembering all the pain that he had been through I the past 76 hours, "Donnie escaped jail, I thought maybe he was out here."

Alex nodded, "Frank doesn't know where he was?"

Bobby flinched at the sound of his brother's name, "I talked to him briefly."

Alex glanced over at Bobby, whose gaze had now fallen to his own feet. Alex inhaled the clean, fresh, cold air, which inhabited the park. There were so many things to be said, but neither of them could find the words to say them. "He talked to Donnie?"

Bobby nodded, "Briefly."

Alex tried not to push Bobby, tried not to bother him, tried to leave him alone with his thoughts, but it all seemed so hard when she saw this tall, strong man, breaking down slowly before her eyes. "Bobby, I don't know what happened between you and Frank, but--I need you to be okay."

Bobby then looked up at her for the first time, and saw the pain in her eyes, the worried, sad look that he hated to see. The last thing in this world he ever meant to do was to hurt Alex. "When did this all become so complicated, when did life become so hard to handle—I don't even know who I am anymore, and I don't think I want to find out."

Alex let out a hasty breath, she felt like crying, she felt like screaming, she felt like hugging the man who seemed so defeated before her eyes. Bobby had been through so much in the past few months, and the world just kept dealing him crappy hands.

"Bobby—I can't make things better, I know that, but I can be here for you, like I always have been, and always will be. Don't you ever give up on me," Alex whispered, her voice breaking apart as each word fell from her lips.

Bobby slowly lifted his hand to hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Alex—I think you are the only thing left that I think life is worth breathing for."

Alex gave a small smile. The touch of his gentle but large hand gave her goose bumps down her spine, just as the cold breeze had. "No matter what happens in your life Bobby—I will be by your side. Even if you try to push me out."

Bobby sighed, "Alex I never meant to bring you into this disaster."

"I would rather be here with you than anywhere else." Alex whispered, her heart beating faster than she ever had thought possible. Bobby looked the woman that stood by his side. The woman that had never faltered; never hesitated to be on his side, wrong or right. The woman that never gave up on him, regardless of how outrageous he acted, or how ridiculous he behaved.

Bobby turned to Alex, throwing whatever caution that sprang to his mind out the window. He leaned his face down, pausing before their lips would meet, to hold her gaze. Her beautiful eyes stared back him, unafraid of the future this would hold, willing to risk everything she had to stand by his side.

His lips touched hers, just ever so slightly, and neither of them moved, their lips remained touching before Alex pressed their lips even closer together, sealing whatever doubt Bobby held, and throwing it out the window. Nothing else mattered in the world, not the lost nephew, the broken family, the dead mother, nothing else mattered to Bobby in the world than the woman that stood before him.

Bobby broke the kiss, causing Alex to groan in protest, but Bobby quickly pulled Alex into his arms. "Don't ever let me go." Bobby whispered, a stray tear rolling down his face.

Alex smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Hope you enjoyed it. I am a bit out of it right now so if there are grammar errors I apologize.


End file.
